1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a dust-collecting device, and in particular to a dust-collecting barrow, which uses a suction force to collect various chemical materials or particles.
2. Description of the Related Art
In IC manufacturing, an extremely high cleanliness class is required to manufacture ICs with expected functions. Also, IC integrity is further increased in current semiconductor technology development. Therefore, it is important to clean semiconductor-manufacturing equipment with chemical materials and dust particles remaining thereon, including dust-free chambers for manufacturing high-performance semiconductor devices.
In the processes of prior art, a dust-free wiper is mainly used to clean contaminated parts of semiconductor equipment including dust-free chambers. During cleaning with the dust-free wiper, chemical materials and/or dust particles can adhere to the wiper. If the used wiper is not carefully and well disposed of, the chemical materials and/or dust particles, such as polymers and/or metal particles stuck on the wiper can react with each other, resulting in the generation of toxic products and/or even an accident caused by drastic explosions. This seriously affects the environmental safety, especially with regard to the dust-free chambers.
Furthermore, low vacuum devices in dust-free chambers are only used to clean chemical products, such as polymers, produced therein, and have no additional functions.